


The Lost Ones

by Morncreek



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morncreek/pseuds/Morncreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A monster lays dying in front of me. What do I do? What do I feel? The answer comes both too late and in time... I make my resolution.</p>
<p>Rated Teen for non-graphic character death and adult themes (philosophical).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Ones

**The Lost Ones**  
 _written 07 Dec 07  
based upon ep.35 of "Saiunkoku Monogatari"_

愛

I was walking in the moonless night

When I saw you resting by the tree, bleeding and alone

I hurried over to mend the hurt

Only to see it was too late

Your eyes were unseeing, you couldn't move

Your voice, gone

I then recalled your face

Here was the monster of the city Kenro

The one who wrought the fall of the Sa Clan

Killer and traitor

But I could not leave you to suffer alone

For all your evil-doings

I felt only sadness for you

I gently grasped the fallen erhu by your side

And played the only melody I knew

I saw you smile, mouth a word, then slowly

Slump as you ceased to breathe

Why you smiled I will never know

It was a smile for someone not there

But I was here

And so I stopped my playing and set the erhu down

I lovingly pulled you into my arms

And wept

For no one is born evil

We just become lost in darkness

Alone

Everyone deserves to have someone cry for them

Someone whose heart will break for them

The lost ones

So as in the past, and this present, and for so long as I live

I will weep and be heartbroken

For them, monsters

For you, monster

For myself, monster too.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published at FanFiction.Net on December 7, 2007.


End file.
